Loyalty Loss and Love
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Sigyn hates when her husband Loki is gone, how very lonely it is. It had not always been that way though... (Had to put her under OC but she's not an OC..so)


**So everyone has a different idea what happened with Loki and Sigyn, this happens to be mine. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Snow came down in fierce whirling sheets, spinning and swirling about in a beautifully menacing dance. The wind howled like a lone wolf lost in a frozen wilderness. It was a lonely angry sound, not unlike a child crying over the loss of a beloved toy. The bitter cold crept in through the windows and walls, slithering like icy serpents in search of heat to consume. It was the kind of night to snuggle deep into thick warm blankets with a loved one, to hold them close and fall into blissful sleep.

Sigyn stared out the window at the desolate scene shivering as she wrapped her shall tighter around her shoulders. She craned her neck to try and see down to the gates, but still nothing moved, there was nothing to be seen. She sighed walking away from the window to her bed where her nightgown lay. She rid herself of her dress and stepped into the nightgown as fast as she could, trying desperately to avoid as much of the cold as she could. Even after she had donned her nightdress she still shivered. What a bitter cold night it was. He would have laughed at her for her intolerance to the weather, and she would have scolded him for teasing her just because he wasn't effected by the temperature. Of course he would just laugh at her scolding, which would frustrate her, but not so much that she could not still smile at the absurdity of it all. But there was no laughter or teasing, no, not tonight.

Sigyn walked over to her vanity in the corner of the room and began pulling out the braids in her hair letting it fall down her back, cascading like a waterfall of amber curls. She ran a brush absentmindedly through it as she stared back at her reflection. If he had been here he would have been lying on the bed, perhaps throwing a small object up into the air absently. He did like to do this when he thought. Perhaps he would share his thoughts, perhaps not, but that wouldn't matter to her. She knew if he wanted to talk to her he would. Perhaps he would have crossed the room, with an ease and grace that never ceased to amaze her. Maybe he would have come up behind her, put his hands on her small shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head. Perhaps...

She had not realized she had closed her eyes till she opened them with a start, she was still alone, it had been only in her imagination, but for a moment it had seemed so real.

She sighed. It was pathetic to miss one person so much, especially when they had not been gone for an incredible amount of time. But to Sigyn it felt like an eternity of solitude. If he was not here, there was a hole in her heart. An emptiness that only he could fill. Her love, her insanity, her wonder, her husband.

Her Loki.

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. Had it not been long ago that she had hated him with her whole being? Granted, she had every right to hate him after what he had done to her. She had met Loki only because she had been a student and maid to the late queen, his mother, who had given her the task of bringing him food and on occasion books to entertain him while he was imprisoned for his crimes on Midgard. She had not known the details, only that he had caused a great deal of grief in the realm of the humans. This hadn't mattered to her, if the queen had tasked her with such an errand she would humbly comply. That just the kind of person she was, she always kept her word.

Yet for all she had expected to happen, she never would have guess that she would come to enjoy her trips to the dungeons. And while she couldn't not have said she and the shamed prince were friends per say, still she had to admit she liked talking to him. He was incredibly gifted in the magic arts, and their conversations on the subject, though often beyond her comprehension, where fascinating.

Then the dark elves had attacked. She did not see him after that for a long time. First there had been the death of the queen which had torn a hole in her very sole. Her world was turned on its head in an instant. With her now without a teacher, her mother, who had never been fond of her studies, arranged for her betrothal to the nobleman Theoric, a captain of the Crimson Hawks, to be sped up. She barely knew what went on outside her own home after that, her family was so set on her marriage being set in motion. So it had come as a shock to her when she heard that the dark prince Loki had been killed avenging the queen and aiding his brother the great Thor in stopping the dark elves. She had not expected to feel the pang of regret and sadness that came over her. She had not been close to him after all, why should it bother her? But try as she might she could not shake the sadness.

More time had gone flying by. It was only a few weeks before her wedding when she heard the next bit of news that would again send her reeling. Loki was not dead at all. He had survived and come back impersonating the Alfather. There had apparently been a great deal of fighting and chaos, and in the end it had resulted in Loki being placed under a sort of house arrest where his brother would watch him constantly. Most thought it was to light a punishment, by Sigyn didn't care. She knew however that she had to talk to him.

One night when her family was all asleep she snuck out into the dead of night, making her way to the dark princes chamber. She had no idea what she would say, why was she even doing this? Would he remember her? What did it really matter? But her steps never turned around, something in her had to see him again, something, she just didn't know what.

She had come up to the door two guards posted there. What could she say that would persuaded them to let her see him? This was foolish and she knew it, but something in her kept her courage intact. She asked to speak to him and for a moment nether guard said a thing, they were far too stunned and confused. As she had expected they would not let her pass. She had pleaded with them to let her speak to him, that it was an urgent matter, but they had gathered themselves from the shock of seeing her there and would not budge.

It was in that moment that he had opened the door. He was angered that they had woken him and was clearly about to curse them when he had seen her. Both stood there completely silent for a moment. Suddenly Sigyn could not stop the words from tumbling out. That she wanted to see if it was true he was alive, that she was glad to see he was alright, and that it was completely foolish of him to try and impersonate the Alfather.

To her surprise he had laughed, shook his head and said he had expected nothing less from the noble Sigyn. She nodded content with this answer. She bowed and took her leave. Loki in that moment called after her asking teasingly if he would be seeing more of her again. She was about to say he could depend on it, when she remembered her marriage. It would not be acceptable for her to see him anymore, not like it had been. She had shaken her head saying she was to be married in a few three days time, and that this would be the last time she could see him outside of court life. She had not waited to hear what his cutting words would be she had run away already feeling like a fool for being there at all.

The three days came far too soon. It was not that Theoric was a bad man, in fact he was very kind, but he was also loud and brash, a trait carried by many Asgardian men. And yet here she was about to marry him. The ceremony was beautiful, truly her mother had outdone herself, but Sigyn could hardly think past her nerves. Before she knew what was happening she was saying her vows before the families assembled there before the Alfather. Her head was still swimming when she heard the words of Odin ring out through the hall.

"What the gods have brought together let no man tear asunder."

Sigyn looked up at the man she had just pledged her life to and to her shock he began to change before her eyes till it was not Theoric standing there, but the dark prince Loki. She could only stare up at him in complete shock as the rest of the gathering went into an uproar. Everyone was shouting and yelling that it was a trick that the marriage meant nothing after all she had made them to the wrong man! She wanted to disappear to have the earth swallow her whole. Suddenly Loki was looking at her with his crooked grin, the light of mischief in his eyes. "So, what will the woman of her word do?" he asked her. "I leave it up to you."

The voices all seemed to fade as she realized what he had done. He was testing her, playing with her, but he was also offering her a different path than the one set by her family. It was a chance to make her own plan, perhaps the only chance she would ever get. Somehow finding her resolve she turned to Odin in spite of the turmoil going on behind her.

"I gave my word, my lord, and I never make a promise I can't keep." Odin nodded grimly slamming his mighty spear on the ground. Sigyn didn't stay to hear him declare this marriage binding, she was already running out of the hall.

Thinking back on that day Sigyn shook her head laughing. What a chaotic day that had been! And how very angry she had been with the trickster. Oh how very angry she had been indeed.

Sigyn ran with all her might, fleeing from that place. Had that really just happened? Did she really just agree to marry one of the most dangerous men in all of Asgard? What had possessed her to do such a thing?

_You made a promise _said a small voice in the back of her mind. She knew it was right, it was who she was, she wouldn't brake her word, not even for a trickster like Loki. No matter if he had just fooled her into marrying...

Anger and fear surged through her. Anger that he would do such a horrible thing to her, to humiliate her in front of her family like that, and fear, because she had no idea what the dark prince had in store for her. What did he want to marry her for? What was his plan, his end game? What made her different from anyone else? Was it just for sport? Or did he have a darker purpose? Sigyn tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but no matter how hard she tried they remained.

_What will the woman of her word do? _His words were still bouncing around in her skull like unruly children. Over and over they repeated, and each time she had no answer. _What will you do?_

She stopped running for a moment desperate for air, her chest heaving. She coughed as her lungs took in air, she couldn't remember the last time she had run so much or so far. Looking around she realized for the first time just where her feet had taken her. Of course she had come here, it would seem her subconscious had taken over and led her to the one place she felt safe. The royal library. She walked hurriedly to the many vast shelves, letting her fingers trace the spines. Things were so simple here. Why could she not just lock herself in here forever, it would be preferable to the life she had left outside. Suddenly she could not keep her tears form falling. What had she done? Her family would be furious with her, Theorics family would be outraged, and Loki? She knew nothing about him, he was a puzzle she had no hope of ever solving and yet she had married him. Sworn herself to him, vowed to be his till the day she died. She choked on another sob sinking to the floor.

How long she sat there she didn't know, except that at some point the sun had set and if become very dark. Her eyes were still red from crying when she heard a voice calling for her.

"Lady Sigyn?" came a deep authoritative voice from across the library. Sigyn's head peeked up from behind her knees. It sounded like a guard. So they had sent guards to come and drag her away? How very crude. Still she refused to be undignified about this, she stood to her feet and walked out from behind the shelf.

"I'm here." she said calmly though she was still shaking. "who asks for me?"

"Um the lord Loki...your...husband my lady." the guard said not looking her in the eye. Obviously the news was strange to everyone. Sigyn took a deep breath before answering.

"And what does my lord ask of me?"

"He, he asked that you would join him for dinner my lady." the guard said the words sounding even stranger as he said them. Sigyn felt her anger rise again. Did he really expect her to come so obediently to him like a little lab dog? To sit there an smile as though nothing was wrong? To play pretend that this was perfectly normal marriage and that she could not be more happy? She balled her hands into fist trying to curb her temper.

"You may tell my lord, that I will not be joining him." the guard looked like as though she had slapped him such was the look of shock on his visage.

"But- m-my lady."

"Tell him I am tired, I have had a long and trying day. I wish to go my chambers and sleep."

The guard said nothing for a moment still getting over her refusal. After a moment he looked up at her again apprehension evident in his eyes.

"You mean _his_ chambers?" Sigyn's eyes widened at the realization of what the guard was saying. She had forgotten about that little detail of her new life. She could feel the color drain from her face, of course they would share a room now, they were married. She had no room of her own to go back to. Still the idea of sharing a bed with that man sent her shaking in fear. She swallowed trying to wet her dry mouth. She nodded before she could get any words out.

"Y-yes." was all she could manage as she turned and walked away leaving the speechless guard in her wake.

She came to the large oak doors stopping in site of herself when she did. Her heart caught in her throat and for a moment she thought she would lose her nerve or possibly be sick. She took a long deep breath and with ever ounce of courage he could manage opened the door.

To her relief he had not come back yet, this plan of hers would have been rather difficult if he had been there. She walked into the dark room shutting the large door behind her. She pulled a key from her pocket that had been given to her by a guard. Loki's room was lock at all times if he was there, he was under house arrest after all. She jammed it into the lock perhaps a bit harder than need be and turned it. After this she found and propped a chair under the knob for good measure. No one was getting in here without her say-so, at least she hoped.

Was it childish? Perhaps. But Sigyn found that she did not care what he or anyone else though at this point. She lit a candle and got a good look at the room for the first time. There was a large four poster bed with several plush pillows along with blankets and furs. The color scheme of the room was primarily dark greens and gold, with dark oak furniture. It was all rather dark and bleak but she found that in the moment, it rather fit her mood.

Looking around some more she noted a large trunk in the center of the room that she recognized. It was hers, a guard must have brought it from her home. Inside was much of her belongings, such as clothing, books, and a few of her other assorted treasures. The sight of the chest brought a small surge of joy in her. Here was something familiar, something she could hold onto in the mist of this storm. She opened it peering inside at all her things. On top of the chest was one of her favorite childhood stories. She gently picked up the old book, and as she did a small piece of parchment fell out form between the pages. Putting the book back in the trunk she picked up the paper turning it over in her hands. On the front scrawled in beautiful calligraphy were the words 'To Sigyn'

Curious now she opened the parchment and began to read.

_Dearest Sigyn, _

_Congratulations! Its your big day. I'm so happy for you dear sister, I know you will make a wonderful wife. Your so very kind, how could you not? I can't wait for you to have little children that I can come and visit, or all the terribly romantic stories I'm sure you'll have to share. I'm going to miss you ever so dearly, but I'm sure we will see each other soon. I love you so very much Sigyn, my wonderfully kind, brave and loyal big sister. Blessing and happiness to you both._

_~Idunn _

Teardrops fell onto the page of kind words as Sigyn sat there shaking and crying. She clutched the parchment to her breast and cried even harder knowing what she had left behind.

"Oh Idunn, sweet Idunn, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Time continued to tick on for what seemed an eternity as she sat there holding the page and crying. Suddenly there came a knock at her door and she jump at its sound.

"W-who there?."

"Your husband my lady." came the calm cool voice from the other side of the door. Rage swept over Sigyn. How dare he! How could he sound so calm, so confident. Had he no idea what he had done to her? How he had torn her whole world apart? How he had used her?

"What do _you _want?" she spat.

"Well I would very much like to sleep, its been a long day and I'm quite tiered. Are you not tiered as well dear Sigyn?"

"How _dare _you!" Sigyn said rising to her feet. "If you think for one moment that I would consider laying even _remotely_ near to you, you have been grossly misinformed." all the feelings she had been keeping inside at this moment came flooding out in a torrent of anger and pain. She could no more stop them then she could plug a bursting dam. "In fact at this very moment I wouldn't care if I never saw your lying face again! How could you? How could you trick me like that? Shame me in front of my family? Do you think they will ever speak to me again? They wont. I have been torn from them and I will never see them again. You have broken my heart into a thousand pieces and you expect me to be complaint and do what ever yous ask? Nay sir, I will not. Find another place to lay your deceitful head I will not open that door!"

There was a pause before he spoke again, this time his voice tinged with anger. "If you recall dear lady, you agreed to the marriage, I never forced you. If you are angry with anyone should it not be yourself?"

"Do not play innocent! It is true I did agree, but that does not change the fact that you uses your cunning and trickery to manipulate me. And why? Why would you do it? Is this all some kind of sick game to see how long I will hold out and keep my word? Why would you do this to me? What am I to you!?"

"You are my wife." he said simply. It took her by surprise. It was not some snide remark, not a sly twist of her words. It was a simple answer, and it frustrated her to no end.

"You didn't answer the rest of the question, why me Loki? Why?"

There was silence on the other side for a long time, and she thought she heard him sign. "I am very tired my Lady, please will you let me in so that I may sleep?"

"No."

"Sigyn..."

"No, my previous statement still stands."

"And what if I should come in anyway, do you think you are the only on with a key? And that chair is not overly strong. It would not take much to break through."

Sigyn's eyes widened. Would he do it? Why would he not? She knew how powerful he was, it really wouldn't be much for him to get in. She had been fooling herself if she thought it would stop him. Still she would not, could not, let me in. That was too much, she could not do it.

"If-if you open that door I'll, I'll-" she thought desperately. The idea that came into her head was rash and crazy she knew, but she was desperate and it was her only choice. "If you come in I'll jump out the window!"

The silence that followed her words was deafening. She stood there her breath heavy from adrenaline and anger. It took a few more moments before the dark prince answered her.

"Surely you would not do something so brash," his voice was calm and nonchalant, but Sigyn thought she may have heard a tremor in his words.

"What have I to loose? I have lost my family, my freedom, everything I loved is gone. Why not test my will my lord, or have you forgotten already that I always keep my word?" Loki did not answer her for some time. When he did it was with a defeated laugh.

"Very well love, I will leave you be, and I will only return if you should call me." with that she heard his footsteps as they faded down that hall. She ran over to the bed and fell down onto it and for what felt like the hundredth time that day she cried, and she did not stop till she fell asleep.

Three days had passed since Sigyn's union with the criminal prince of Asgard. She never left her new living quarters, and she refused what food was brought to her. All she wanted to do was disappear, and maybe if she never left this dark room everyone would forget about her and leaver her be.

But after a while it became tiring, and despite her best efforts to sulk she found she did miss the outside world. But where could she go? She doubted she could leave the palace anymore, it didn't seem like Loki to let her go wondering. But if she stayed in the place much longer she might break her promise and jump after all. Getting to her feet and pulled out a pair of slippers from her trunk and slowly peeped out of the door.

The two guards were still there, which she found lightly embarrassing as she slipped past them into the hall. She still had no idea where she would go. She did not wish to run into _him,_ she did not know if she could keep her nerve and not run away. She did not what to appear like a frightened little mouse...even if it was true.

She absentmindedly walked from corridor to corridor, not heading in one direction in particular just simply moving for the sake of motion. She passed some other palace maidens as she walked down the halls. She kept her head down hoping they would not notice her. As she passed however she could hear there soft whispers.

"Is that her?"

"Yes, shes the one who married prince Loki."

"No! Is she not stable?"

"I don't know, though I don't see how could be if she would turn down a great man like lord Theoric for that monster."

Sigyn increased her pace wishing to leave there words far behind her, though the followed after her like an evil cloud. Is that what people thought? That she was insane? She made a vow, she could not break it, could they not understand that? Did a persons word mean nothing to anyone except her?

She blinked repeatedly trying to keep tears from stinging her eyes. People would think what they wanted, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Still she did not wish to run into anymore gossiping maidens so her turned her direction to where she thought she might find some solitude, the library. Perchance a good book would take her mind off of this mess if only for a little while.

She had not been watching where she was going and so did not see the other figure who was passing in the hall. They collided sending both of them stumbling back.

"I am so sorry I did not see-" Sigyn stopped midsentance when she saw who she had run into. "Idunn!"

Her little sister looked back at her with a mixture of shock and horror. She hurriedly began scooping up the rolls of yarn that she had spilled when she crashed into her older sister. "Oh, Sigyn, what are you doing- that is to say why aren't you- should you not be- I mean.."

"I was merely taking a walk. Oh Idunn! Its so good to see you sister!" she said throwing her arms around her. Idunn stiffened and pulled away from her.

"Yes I am happy to see you as well," she said holding the yarn close to her body as if in protection.

"Idunn, what troubles you?" Sigyn asked. It was very unlike her sister to be so formal with her.

"Um, nothing sister,"

"You can not lie to Idunn, I'm your sister I know when you tell a falsehood."

"Its just-I can't-I mean, Sigyn I have to go."

"Idunn, why will you not talk to me? What holds you back from telling me what is heavy on your heart?"

"It's just that-"

"Because unlike some of my children, Idunn obeys the words of her mother." came a cold voice from behind Idunn. Sigyn blanched knowing full well the voice she had known all her childhood.

"Mother." she breathed.

"I have forbidden any interaction between you and any of my children. I will not have them cavorting with one who would so easily betray her family."

"Betray you?" Sigyn said breathlessly. "I didn't mean to betray anyone, I made a vow mother would you have me break it?"

"And you think _he_ will honer his vow to you? The lie-smith?"

"That- that is his choice, that does not determine mine."

"How incredibly arrogant you are Sigyn. Could you not set aside your own petty convictions for a moment to spare your family shame and humiliation?" Freya said looking down her nose at her small daughter. "How could I have made such an error in your upbringing."

Pain deeper than anything she had ever known cut through Sigyn. So this was what her mother thought of her? That she was a mistake? She had known they would be angry with her but not this, never this.

"Mother please I-" her words were stopped suddenly by a sudden strike to her cheek. She blinked numbly putting her hand to her stinging face. Her mothers hand fell gracefully back to her side.

"Never address me as your mother again." pure hot anger burned in her mothers gray eyes as she glared back at Sigyn. "The moment you chose that monster over your own family you ceased to be a part of it. I wish never to see you again, and my children have been forbidden to speak to you. From this moment on you have no family, you are alone and you have only yourself to blame."

Tears were falling down Sigyn's face as she stared back at the woman before her. She looked past her back at her sister hoping for a glimmer of love still left in her eyes.

"Idunn?" the word was almost unintelligible. Idunn shrunk behind the tall figure of her mother.

"I'm sorry Sigyn."

The world fell out from under Sigyn. She felt completely numb. Not even Idunn, sweet Idunn believed what she did was the right thing. Freya turned placing a hand on Idunn's shoulder though she still looked at Sigyn.

"Leave us."

Sigyn backed up slowly before turning and running from them as fast as her feet would carry her. When she reached the large oaken doors she pushed them aside ignoring the guards questioning looks. She locking the door behind her before running over to the bed and burying her face in the fabric. She was alone now, truly and completely alone. Bitter tears stained her pillow and would not stop as heart wrenching sobs echoed down the empty hall.

Yes how horrific those first few days had been. Back then she thought she would never be happy again. That her life would be one misery after another. How ever like so many times since marrying Loki, she was very wrong indeed. When had it changed she wondered. When had her hate melted away to be replaced with a fondness and one day love? As she thought back, one time stuck out in her mind. Perhaps it was not the very moment things changed, but certainly it was the moment that she had begun to try to understand him. And after that, nothing had been the same...

Sigyn was perusing the library again like she so often did these days. She had little if no one to talk to so she found she did quite a bit of reading and for the first time since the late queens death she had begun to take up her studies again.

It had been months since her strange and complicated marriage to Loki, one of the greatest criminals of Asgard. Her marriage to him had not been what she expected to say the very least. He kept his distance from her, yet constantly showered her with gifts trying to get into her good graces. At first she had shunned all these efforts with great contempt. However lately she found her anger waning. She could not say she loved him, liking his was still a stretch, but she no longer hated him.

Sigyn had expected to be held prisoner in this new arrangement, how ever Loki let her go where ever she wanted as long as she didn't go so far he could not follow. Sigyn found she could live with these terms, after all where would she go? Her family refused to speak to her, her mother even going so far as to ignore her very presents. Her relationship with her mother had never been great, but now it was nonexistent. Above all else this is what broke her heart, even more than anything Loki had even done to her. The knowledge that her own mother no longer wanted her...

Sigyn shook her head. Thinking about it wouldn't change anything and would only sadden her more. Her mother had made her choice and she hers. Besides, there were definite perks to being Loki's wife. She was allowed free access to far more magical tomes that she had ever dreamed existed. While yes most of the wording was completely beyond her level of understanding, this didn't stop her from soaking in as much as she possibly could.

Which is why she could be found most days in the library reading book after book on magic and spells. Lately though she found her mind drifting to the dark prince the more she read. She was sure he knew and had mastered all of these spells, and she could barely scratch the surface. Not for the first time she thought about asking him for help, but she would always change her mind. She was still afraid of him and far from trusted him. Still, all this knowledge at her finger tips and knowing she was lost without a guild tormented her endlessly.

She sighed gliding across the shelves on the old rickety ladder till she found another volume that looked promising. She flipped through several pages groaning in frustration.

"Nothing! Really is it so hard to find a book that can simply explain what in the nine realms these tomes mean?"

"Sadly my love I'm afraid it is." a voice from below her said startling her so that she very nearly fell from the ladder. "If one exists in this library I never found it."

"Loki!" Sigyn gasped her hand on her palpating heart. "You frightened me! Why you could not simply announce yourself like everyone else is beyond me."

"I am not like everyone else my dear, I find it incredibly boring."

"Undoubtedly, though for the sake of my health you might consider it." she said selecting another book. "I did not expect to see you here, what brings you to the library? Surely you did not come simply to scare me."

"No, as entertaining as it was, it was not my reason for coming."

"Then what was?" She asked plucking one more book from the shelf before beginning to climb down the ladder.

"Merely a detour on my way to my chambers." he said absentmindedly pawing through one of the many volumes Sigyn had strewn across the floor. "This is some rather complicated spell work. I didn't know you were such a proficient."

"I'm not." Sigyn sighed not meeting his eyes as she picked up more of her books. "I was still only a novice when the queen-" she stopped unable say the next word. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Loki stiffen. She remember he had been close to the queen, it must be even harder for him to bare than her. She found she felt sorry for him, after all, she now understood what it was like to loose family. "Well I do not have a teacher anymore." she tried to finish. "I'm afraid with out her guidance I am completely at a loss. But," she said standing to her feet several large books in her arms. "She wouldn't want me to give up simply because she is no longer here to aid me. I have to keep trying, even if I get nowhere in the end. I could not face her again and say I never even tried." she looked back at him from behind her great stack smiling a little. "That's just the kind of woman I am."

She turned to leave but something stopped her. _Do it. _ Her mind kept whispering to her. _Just ask him_. She bit her lower lip nervously, no she couldn't. Could she?

Before she could talk herself out of it for the thousandth time she turned back to him. Taking a deep breath and leaving all her reservations behind her, she let the words fall out in a rush.

"Would-would you teach me my lord!"

Loki looked completely taken aback by the sudden outburst from his wife. "I beg your pardon?" he asked not sure he had understood her.

"Please, would you teach me? I know you were your mothers best student, surely you could help me understand that which alludes me. Please, I want to better what little skill I have. Please, it is all I ask."

Loki stood there staring at her far longer than she would have liked or was comfortable with. It was a few more moments before he finally answered her.

"I have been forbidden to use magic my lady, it is part of my fathers punishment." he said with a slight scowl.

"And has that stopped you?" she asked knowing full well the answer. He looked at her surprised, but she wasn't done. "Besides, you would not have to use any magic per-say, that is you would be showing me how use mine. Please wont you help me?" she pleaded. To her surprise Loki laughed.

"How can I refuse my wife something she so dearly wants? Very well Sigyn, if you wish it I will be more than happy to teach you."

Sigyn beamed. "Oh Loki thank you!"

"How ever, I will require some token for my efforts." Sigyn was puzzled.

"What could I give you that you do not already have my lord?"

"Its a small thing really. However I find I dearly wish to have it." he said walking over to her till he was only inches from her. "A kiss from my wife."

Sigyn's heart stopped. Not that it was as repulsing a notion as it had once been she was still incredibly shy about this sort of thing. Still it was one kiss for a wealth of knowledge.

"V-Very well, you may have your kiss. Only", she said quickly before he had a chance to speak. "Only after you have taught me all the spells in this book." she said hold it out to him. "Do we have a deal?"

"And you will keep your word?" he asked her the old mischievous grin on his face.

"If you should have reason to doubt me I would be most offended." At this Loki laughed again.

"Yes I suppose that is true."

"Then we have a bargain?" she asked handing him the book.

"Very well my lady, we have an accord. I am at your command my love, when ever you should wish to begin."

"Now then?" she asked her excitement getting the better of her.

"I can think of no better time."

"Its hopeless Loki, we have been at this for nearly a straight month and I am no closer to completing the spell than I was then." Sigyn said defeatedly.

"On the contrary my dear, you are very close, you are simply missing a few key steps."

"What am I missing! We have been over the spell so many times I see the text in my sleep. It just figures I fail this close to the end. The last spell in the book and I can not accomplish it."

"You are giving up to easily." Loki said sternly. "Do you think all spells can be learned in a mater of days? Some take months, others years! If you give in now you will become the very thing you were afraid of, a failure."

Sigyn shot him a dark look, but in her heart she knew he was right, and that made her even more angry.

"You are angry with me, good. Use that to your advantage." he said coming up behind her. "use that anger to make yourself stronger, take out your frustration on your task and use it to fuel your determination. Now, try again."

Sigyn sighed. She didn't want to try again, but she knew Loki would never let her give up. Taking a deep breath she extended her hand over a large bowl of water. At her will the water began to rise to life from the bowl taking the form of a serpent.

"Very good," she faintly heard Loki say from somewhere behind her. She flicked her hand and the serpent froze into a solid block of ice. She took a deep breath, this was it the last, and hardest step. She let her breath out breathing on the frozen form and watched as the serpent evaporated into a cloud that began to rain back into the bowl till the water was back in its original state. Sigyn stared at it for moment, unable to believe what her eyes were telling her.

"I did it." she breathed.

"Excellent!" Loki said beaming with pride. "See? I told you. And before you ask, no, I never tier of saying those words."

"I DID it!" Sigyn said again jumping with happiness. She couldn't believe it. It had been months but she had completed the entire spell book. She looked back up at her teacher. The very person she had at one point hated with ever fiber of her being was now a hero in her eyes. She could never have done this without him. In a rush of emotion she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Realizing seconds later what she did, she let go of him suddenly, blushing profusely.

"Well, I did promise."

Loki for his part was completely taken aback. He had not forgot about their little bargain not by a long shot, but he had expected her to be very reluctant, that he would have to coerce it out of her with much persuasion. Never had he thought she would have initiated the kiss herself. He looked back down at her, she was still pink in the face her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth like a bashful child.

"Uh my lord?" she said. "My I ask something of you?"

"Y-yes." he said desperately trying to pull himself out of the daze she had put him in.

"Would you join me for dinner tonight? I-I tier of spending it alone." she said looking down at her hands. He looked back at her grinning and Sigyn realized it was not a menacing grin, or a cunning smile. It was a real, honestly happy smile. She found she rather liked it, it was becoming on him.

"I would be delighted."

More time slipped away like fog through the night. Sigyn was increasing in her talent for the mystic arts with each passing day. She practiced daily with her tutor Loki never to far behind. She found though, that she didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed his company. They could now talk about more than just magic, they could talk about their lives. Loki had even opened up enough to her to tell of his true parentage. She had seen the pain and anger on his face as he told her, and she believed she understood him a little more than before. It was a small wonder that he and his adopted family fought, and then the death of his mother...

But if Loki had thought this would make her think less of him, he was mistaken completely. If anything she admired him even more. True she did not agree with many of his actions, but there was so much more to him than all his flaws and misgivings. This was the Loki she was coming to see, he wasn't perfect, her was scarred, he was broken, but more than anything he wanted someone who love him in spite of all of these things. And the more she thought about it, she realized she could.

Their lives had fallen into a sort of routine, she would take breakfast with him then they would go to the study where they would pore over books and theories before they would launch into more practical applications of what they covered. Some days they would go horseback riding, or take walks throughout the palace grounds, though there were guards or Loki's foster brother Thor never far behind. Other days they would spend apart. But always at the end of the day they would dine together, then talk til Sigyn would eventually tier and Loki would take her back to his room and bid her goodnight before departing.

The day itself had been no different, yet looking back Sigyn saw it for the turning point that it was. Night had fallen long ago and the two were making their way back to the prince's chambers. Sigyn laughed as they made there way up the winding staircase. She put a hand to her mouth to try and muffle the sound but Loki removed it.

"Come now Sigyn, don't hide such a melodies sound, it is very selfish of you."

"Selfish? Me? I am trying to keep from waking all the castle, you sir might do well to do the same." she scolded but she was still smiling.

"Curse there sleep! It matters little to me. I would much prefer to hear your sweet laughed then their boorish snores. Come now Sigyn laugh for me." he said lightly pinching her side so that she squeaked in surprise.

"Oh! Loki!" she said hitting him in the arm, though she laughed. "You cad! How dare you pinch a young maiden!"

"But you are my wife, may I not pinch my own wife?"

"Only with her say-so." she said her hands on her petite hips.

"Ah of course how very foolish of me. A thousand pardons my lady." he said bowing low.

"You are not forgiven." she said turn quickly and continuing on her way up the stairs.

"My lady!" Loki gasped with mock hurt. "Do not jest me so, I shall never sleep through the night unless my lady forgives me my transgressions."

"Oh very well, I should hate for you to loose sleep over it. You are forgiven my lord, there it is done, you need not fear a night without slumber."

"My love if you would not forgive me my sleep would be the very least of my concerns." Sigyn blushed. She always did when he called her his love. Where once it had infuriated her, now it was one of her very favorite sounds. She laughed a little at herself, how people change.

Just then they had reached the great oak doors. She was almost sad to see them, knowing that the night and all its laughter were now over.

"And here my love is were I take my leave." he said bowing and kissing her hand as was his custom. "Sleep well fairest of maidens."

He turned to talk away. In that moment Sigyn made a choice. A choice she had been tiptoeing around for the past few months. It was true, Loki had caused her much grief and pain. He was a trickster and a master of mischief. He was not to be trusted, and yet she did trust him. If there was one thing Loki had proven over the last few months it was that despite what others and even she thought, he did love her. In his strange and twisted way he had claimed her the only way his broken soul knew how. While once she hated him for it, now she saw the lonely man, the abandoned child, the lost prince. Sigyn had been given a choice, though she only truly saw it now. She had to choose, would she love him after everything he had done, or would she turn away like so may others. In that moment she made her choice. She new there was no turning back after this, but this time, she didn't care.

"Wait." she said so softly she wondered is he had heard her. He stopped however, and turned back to her smiling though his eyes were puzzled.

"Yes, darling?"

"Um, you-you do not have to leave if you wish not to." she said looking back up at him through her lashes. "After all, it is your room."

Loki did not move or say anything for several moments. After a bit though his debonair smile returned. "Sigyn, you do not have to-,"

"I know." she said stopping his words. "This is my choice Loki Laufyson. I choose to love you, with all of my being and soul for the rest of my life." She reached out to him, her hand trembling slightly. He looked down at it as though if he should touch it she would shatter. "And I never break my promises."

Time seemed to stop in that moment. Nothing move or stirred, there was only the two of them, one lost and alone, the other reaching out to the one who had taken everything from her. Still she reached out to him, willing to try so that nether one would be alone again.

Reverently Loki took hold of the small soft hand. When he looked back up at her, she could see the gratitude and love in his eyes and she knew, she had done the right thing.

"Very well my Sigyn, I accept your more than generous offer." she smiled back her eyes filling slightly with tears. She laughed a little whipping them away and tugged at his hand as she lead them back into the princes chambers.

That moment felt so long ago now as she sat at her vanity alone in the dark room. Loki had been gone for days now, off with his brother and many others to Jodenhiem, in search of some ancient artifact. Loki had gone due to the condition that Thor was to watch him at all times, and because to his decent it was thought that he could be of great service, though he had been less than please about it.

But for Sigyn the days and nights felt dark and empty. Few people would talk or have anything to do with her after her marriage, as though she had a plague they feared to catch. It was foolish and childish of them, but there was nothing she could do or say to change their minds. Most days she didn't care what they thought of her, but then most days she had Loki by her side. And though she wished for anything that he were back home, she knew that it would still be days before they returned.

She sighed and walked over the the small candle that lite the room and blew it out. She crawled into the thick furs and blankets, pulling them tight around herself. They smelled like him and tears welled in her eyes as she buried her face into them.

Time ticked on and on and still sleep would not descend upon her. She tossed and turned but nothing helped, she was still too painful aware of the empty space next to her. A single tear escaped and hit the soft pillow beneath her. How she wished for anything for that place to be filled. She turned her back to it unable to look at it a moment longer without crying from her loneliness.

Some time had gone by when suddenly she felt it. A movement on her opposite side, the movement of the bed. Someone was in her room. She had heard no one enter, how had they gotten in without her knowing it?

She slowly moved her hand to the table next to her and grabbed the knife her husband had given to her before he left. He had many enemies, but Sigyn did not plan to be used as a pawn in someone's plans for revenge. Gripping the knife with all her strength she turned suddenly on her assailant the knife held down ready to strike.

Her hand however was stopped as the intruder caught her wrist and the knife fell out of her grip. She struggled trying to break free from the grasp but the hand held her firm. Suddenly a laugh broke through the darkness.

"Well this is certainly not the way I expected to be welcomed home. My own wife, trying to kill me!" Sigyn's heart leaped in her chest. No it could not be. She gasped as a small light illuminated the face of god of mischief. He laughed at her shocked excretion, that wonderful laugh that made ever part of her body ache with happiness. "Hello darling, did you miss me?"

"Loki?" she breathed not able to believe her eyes.

"Why yes, were you expecting some one else?" he laughed again.

"Oh Loki!" she said squeaking with happiness and leaped into his arms with such zeal that it pulled him slightly to the side. He laughed again returning her embrace, stroking her long satin hair as she sniffled into his shoulder. "I missed you so much. I started to fear something had happened, that I would never see you again."

"Have a little faith in me dear one." he said pulling back a bit to look at her face. He cupped her chin in his hand whipping one of her tears away with his thumb. "Surly you do not think so little of me that I could not handle one simple task such as that?"

"N-no I did not mean-"

"I know my love, I only jest." he kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms. "I am simply glad to be home." even though she could not see it she could hear the small grin in his voice. "You have no idea how unconformable it is sleeping on frozen rock."

"Oh my poor darling." she laughed nestling her cheek into his chest. She looked back up into his emerald eyes shining in the dim light he had created. By all reason they should not be happy. Reason said she should still hate him. Reason said that she should still be a miserable wretch pinning over a life she lost. Reason said it was impossible for him to love her as much as he did. But reason was wrong.

Her eyes flicked down just then and looked him over.

"Are you still in your travel garb?" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise you darling, it was hardly the time for a change of wardrobe."

"Never the less now you have gotten the bed and me all wet from the snow! Now off, off with you and don't you come back until you have dressed in your nightclothes."

"Oh very well." Loki sighed rising and striding over to the large oaken wardrobe. He looked back over at her his eyes twinkling with devilish merriment. "What if I should return waring nothing at all?"

"Then I should think you would be very cold." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh come now Sigyn! How cruel of you to look so beautiful there in the moonlight and turn me away."

"Well if the latter should be your choice, I suppose as your wife, it is my duty to take care of you, and that would I suppose include keeping you warm." she smiled this time with her own mischief dancing in her eyes. "And as I recall, I did make a promise to a certain prince before he left."

Loki was beside her in two graceful strides. He leaned over her and she craned her neck to look up at him. He kissed her firmly then sending a ripple of pleasure through her body. After a moment he broke away from her leaning his forehead against hers.

"And if memory serves, you are a woman of her word."

"Yes, that I am my lord."


End file.
